1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery equipment and more particularly relates to improved archery equipment comprising a bow with an improved arrow rest attached thereto, with or without an arrow on the rest.
2. Prior Art
Arrow rests for archery bows, such as the longbow, modernly the recurved bow, usually includes a ledge connected to the sidewall of the bow in the so-called window of the bow above the bow shelf. The bow shelf defines the lower margin of the window, the latter being disposed in the handle or middle portion of the bow between the bow limbs and above the hand grip. The arrow rest ledge usually projects generally horizontally out into the window and can be fabricated of any suitable material such as metal, plastic, leather, bristles, feathers, paper or the like.
The purpose of the arrow rest is to form a support for the arrow shaft so that it can be accurately aimed and shot from the bow. In order to shoot the arrow, its rear or nock end is nocked on the string, and the shaft is placed on and supported by the arrow rest ledge. The bowstring, which is attached to the limb tips, is then drawn towards the archer, either with the fingers of one hand or with a mechanical release attached to one or more of those fingers or to the wrist, while the other hand of the archer holds the bow at arms length in about vertical alignment. The drawing fingers, when used instead of a mechanical release, are usually protected by a finger tab or glove. When the string is fully drawn back, the arrow is aimed and then the string is released. The bent bow limbs force the released string and nocked arrow rapidly forward, the string reaches its forward limit of movement, constrined by the limbs, and the arrow launches forward, free of the string and directed to the target.
In moving forward from the string, the arrow vanes, attached adjacent the rear of the arrow shaft for stabilization of the arrow, usually clears a well constructed arrow rest ledge if the archer's fingers rather than a mechanical release have been used to draw the bow string. This is due to the phenomenon known as archers paradox. This phenomenon is characterized by a bowing or bending of the arrow shaft around the arrow rest ledge, and consequent clearing the vanes, due to the sudden propulsive force delivered by the string to the rear end of the arrow shaft in a plane other than along the exact longitudinal axis of the shaft. This misalignment of string force imparted to the arrow is caused by the side torque naturally given to the string as the string rolls or slides across the finger tab or glove fingers at an angle from the described plane during release of the string. During flight, the arrow so released goes through a series of diminishing alternate flexing and bowing motions, all of which tend to reduce its accuracy. Moreover, not all of the propulsive force possible is imparted by the string to the arrow, nor is all that which is so imparted directed towards the target. Consequently, arrow speed and accuracy are further reduced.
In recent years, the described deficiencies have been largely overcome through the use of mechanical release aids. One type of such release aids usually comprises a hook of metal, plastic or the like which is held in the archer's hand, controlled by the fingers and features essentially point contact with the bow string, resulting in the latter being released more uniformly from shot to shot, and more in a plane along the longitudinal axis of the arrow. Essentially the same advantages are obtained with certain other types of mechanical releases, such as certain rope and strap releases. Consequently, more propulsive force is imparted to the arrow, it travels faster and more accurately and archers paradox is substantially eliminated.
However, difficulties in having the arrow and its vanes clear the arrow rest ledge are usually encountered when using mechanical release aids because archers paradox has been largely eliminated. If a vane of the arrow strikes the ledge during flight of the arrow, the vane rapidly becomes worn, does not properly stabilize the arrow and must be replaced. Moreover, such striking causes the arrow to be knocked out of the desired trajectory and to be slowed down, resulting in reduced accuracy of the shot. The problem is most pronounced when relatively inflexible hard plastic vanes are used in place of feathers. Such hard vanes are weather resistant, more uniform and have less wind resistance than feathers and so are more accurate. However, if any of them on the arrow touch the arrow rest ledge during flight of the arrow, the shot is thrown well off line and accuracy is sharply reduced.
Some shaft positioning devices have recently been used to position the arrow shaft on the rest far enough away from the bow side wall and the main portion of the rest to reduce the problem of vane interference. However, when such devices are uncollapsable, a new problem is introduced in that the arrow frequently is misaligned, that is, it is not initially parallel with the bow sidewall and is not disposed directly along the forward-rearward axis of the bow. Consequently, it flies off line. Moreover, the transmission of force from the string to the arrow is at an angle, with consequent reduction in arrow speed and accuracy. If on the other hand, the shaft-positioning device is collapsable, such as the so-called plunger, arrow vane clearance is again encountered because archers paradox is further suppressed and the arrow shaft tends to swing towards the sidewall before the vanes clear the rest.
A further complication has been introduced through the use of most mechanical release aids. Thus, slow motion pictures have revealed that arrows shot with mechanical releases, especially those featuring single point contact with the bowstring, undergo substantial and rapid vertical oscillations due, probably at least in part, to the fact that the arrow must be nocked on the string well above the arrow rest level in order to aid in clearing the arrow vanes. Such oscillations can adversely affect accuracy in shooting. Although they are minimal when a finger tab or glove is used in place of the mechanical release, since the tab or glove dampens the oscillations, the substantial improvement in overall accuracy otherwise afforded by mechanical releases points out the need for a way of overcoming such vertical oscillations.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved means for assuring, during archery bow shooting with all types of mechanical release aids, proper arrow shaft and vane clearance, suppression or elimination of vertical arrow oscillation and archers paradox and improved accuracy from shot to shot.